El regreso sin destino
by Hero of Hope
Summary: Reflexiones de Link al volver del futuro y se da cuenta que el mundo está como antes, pero no como el lo esperaba.


"El regreso sin destino"

Autor: Hero of Hope.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que regresé de mi gran aventura en el tiempo. Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, el bosque Kokiri libre otra vez, Death Mountain despejada para los goron, Zora's Domain descongelado, el lago Hylia repleto de agua y fluyendo otra vez, el rancho Lon Lon con su dueño legítimo, y así muchas cosas más. Sólo una cosa no ha vuelto a ser como antes… yo.

Todas las personas en Hyrule viven sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Así es mejor, mejor que no recuerden la terrible situación que afectó a Hyrule por siete años. Sin embargo, yo recuerdo todo, pienso en ello cada noche, cada noche. No me arrepiento de haber decidido, o aceptado, hacer esa travesía. No me arrepiento de lo que viví y de lo que sentí, digo siento, en especial no me arrepiento de lo que siento, es en esto en lo que pienso todas y toda la noche. Pienso en como me fui enamorando de la mujer más linda, bella y cariñosa de este reino, la princesa de Hyrule: Constanza, digo la princesa Zelda (n. del a.: Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo nn). La primera vez que me sorprendió fue cuando la vi por primera vez, en el castillo, luego de que el Deku Tree me entregara la esmeralda kokiri; recuerdo que ella estaba de espalda a mi, mirando por una ventana, dio un giro de una forma muy tierna y me quedó mirando fijamente con esos ojos que siento que se llevan algo de mí cada vez que lo hace, pero lo hacía porque para ella era un desconocido dentro del castillo. Luego, a través de ciertas situaciones me fui dando cuenta de aquel sentimiento que nacía e iba creciendo en mi corazón.

Luego de derrotar a Ganondorf, encerrándolo en el Evil Realm, y recatar a mi princesa, ella me advirtió que el mundo sería como siempre fue y que nadie recordaría nada de lo que sucedió en esos siete años, a pesar de ello no perdí la esperanza de que estuviera equivocada y que al menos ella me recordara. Por eso al llegar de vuelta al templo del tiempo y dejar la espada en el pedestal y cerrar la puerta del tiempo, salí corriendo, dejando atrás a Navi y sin saber nunca más nada de ella, pero eso es otra historia, corrí hacia el castillo, no me fue difícil entrar, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Me escabullí y la vi tal como lo hice la primera vez, su giro y sus ojos estaban de vuelta, pero esta vez se asustó y gritó (°o°) De inmediato apareció Impa con un grupo de soldados, los cuales sólo me sacaron del castillo, pues sólo soy un niño, de haber sido más grande me habrían metido preso o ejecutado. Esperé a que se entraran los soldados de vuelta al castillo y volví a entrar, parece estúpido, pero debía hacerlo, debía hablar con ella. Esta vez ella estaba más calmada y aceptó hablar conmigo. Sólo alcancé a preguntarle si me recordaba, si sabía, al menos, mi nombre. Me respondió con un seco y distante no y me dijo que me fuera inmediatamente o llamaría de nuevo a los guardias. Me despedí y salí. Quedé muy triste, me fui corriendo por ahí sin un destino fijo lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas.

Al fin de unos días llegué, sin darme, cuenta al lago Hylia. Había olvidado lo lindo que es durante la noche, con las estrellas y la luna. Me tendí en el suelo a mirar el cielo y llorar durante un rato, hasta que acepté mi triste situación: Jamás podría estar con la princesa de mis sueños (n. del a.: No volveré a nombrarla, porque podría confundir los nombres n.n). Así era y así ser�, no tengo forma de cambiarlo, sólo soy un niño al que nadie conoce y que deberá estar con ella sólo en mis sueños, de ninguna otra forma. Fui un tonto en creer que ella alguna vez llegaría a amarme. Sólo queda un esperanza en mí: Esperar a que un día deba acudir en su ayuda, y cuando eso suceda... estaré listo para auxiliar a mi amada princesa de mi corazón...

¿Qué les pareció? Hace mucho que tenía esta idea y no podía vivir tranquilo si no lo escribía, si no escribo lo que tengo en mi mente jamás sale de ahí.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y por favor dejen reviews, aprobaciones, críticas o algo por el estilo, cualquier opinión es aceptada. Bueno sin nada más que escribirles (por el momento n.) me despido¡Nos vemos!

Hero of Hope... "I will bring hope to you."


End file.
